Medicinal Girls Scouts Cookies
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Colorado's new silly law has brought Cartman's enemies to town in droves. While the city officials are not pleased with the new law and worry about the effects to the town. Plus, Randy is enjoying this law too much... Nonslash... Adult Pairings
1. A War of Words

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied sexual situations and terms, implied drug use and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**Medicinal Girls Scouts Cookies**

Chapter 1: _A War of Words_

One slightly mild morning had just settled over the small mountain town of South Park that is nestled in the foot hills of the jagged Rockies mountains which spring break for the local schools had begun early than usual this year. But something is in the air right now which it making Cartman worried about something sinister is going their way, thanks to the state voters who had passed the most silly state law ever to allows recreational use of pot which it means it could bring Cartman's most hatred pet peeve: hippies to town to get high because it is an excuse to get high legally. Cut to Cartman's house inside his bedroom, up by his desk area where a large map of South Park was hanging on the wall and a mess of white and colorful papers was laying on his desk that is when he had realizes that South Park is facing another hippie infestation right now.

"Gawd, No, not fucking hippies again… That I'm must warn the mayor and the city council about the possible another hippie infestation, if she does not have me thrown out of the meeting just like the last time." Cartman said while he was looking down at the reports of hippies' activity is currently rising right now that he had got from the local police's arrest log for public nuisance calls. That is when Liane came walking through the door with the cordless phone in her hand which she was talking to her father back in Nebraska.

"Eric, your grandfather is on the other line which he wants to say hi to you right now?!" Liane said which Cartman rolls his eyes with great annoyance that he has bigger problems to deals with like stopping another hippie infestation right now.

"Ugh, Gawd damnit, mem….. That I've a town to save from another hippie infestation disaster right now?!" Cartman cries out in great protest while he was putting his purple tie around his neck and blue blazer coat on.

"But Eric you should talk to your grandfather once awhile?!" Liane said in a very annoyed tone voice as her young and tubby son grabs his laptop from his desk.

"But I've more important things to do right now, instead of talking to grandpa for Gawd's sake!" Cartman angrily snarls back at his own mother which he was walking out of the room at that moment.

"I'm sorry, dad that Eric had just left the house for town a few minutes ago?!" Liane spoke into the phone to lie about her son's whereabouts to her own father at this second.

Outside of Cartman's house which fat ass was walking off his porch when he was cornered by his so-called friends that he was in a hurry to get to downtown to alert everyone about the new hippie threat which it is rising in the area right now?

"Hey, fat ass….. Where the hell you are going to right now that I ask?!" Kyle asked which he has a very dumbfounded look had formed on his face.

"Yeah, Cartman…. That I've thought that we're going to Whistlin' Willy's for a day of fun?" Stan replied in a very confused tone voice.

"Well, guys that something has come up right now which I'm need to alert the town about a possible threat?!" Cartman snarls back with great annoyance as he looks very scornfully at his friends.

"Like what, Cartman to screw everyone with another money scheme of yours." Kenny angrily mumbles loudly.

"Let see Kinny, it is my most fear besides the Jews… It's those Fucking dirty and smelly tree hugging hippies!" Cartman said which he knows that his anti- Semitic comment has pushed Kyle's berserk button once again.

"Goddamnit … Cartman, you are an anti-Semitic fat fuck!" Kyle said while he was angrily gritting his teeth at Cartman big time.

"That I've no time to argue with you fucktards right now, because I've a town to save from hippies yet again?!" Cartman said as he walks away from them.

"Yeah…. Like Mayor McDaniels will listen to you fat boy, because the many things that you had done to her all these years!" Stan angrily shot back at him at that moment.

"Uh, why screw you hippie, and why don't you go hug a tree!" Cartman said in an angry shriek as he looks back at Stan and gives them the middle finger before he continues with his quest.

"Boy, I'm really wanted to see Mayor McDaniels chokes him out, one of these days you guys!? Kenny said with a light laugh under his breath.

"Kenny, pretty much that everyone in town wants to do that to that fat fuck including me?!" Kyle added.

"Guys, why the hell do we still hang out with that fat fuck any way?" Stan asked.

"Dude, I don't know why?" Kyle said while rolling his eyes at him.

"Can we go to Whistlin' Willy's now you guys?!" Kenny mumbles loudly which you can hear the boredom in his voice and the growling of his stomach at that moment.

xxx

But is a very different story at South Park City Hall inside the private council chambers which an emergency council session was coming on right now. Because Mayor McDaniels had gotten some very disturbing news from her top ranking officers: BarBrady and Yates who came to her to warned about the hippies who are loitering in the park plus becoming a public nuisance to everyone with their hippish crap that is making Mayor McDaniels very nervous with a possible another hippie jam fest which it is bringing bad memories back to her that almost had cost her own life by her hand for the guilt for fucking up royalty with the last one, but this time she don't let it happens again.

"Alright, people who the reason I've called this emergency session of the city council for possible another hippie infestation with this new state law that legalizes recreational use of marijuana?!" McDaniels said, after clearing her throat which she was seated at the head of the long boardroom table which all the leading citizens on each sides of her and BarBrady was seated at the end that is when Randy looks stunned which he supports this new law because that medicinal pot was outlawed in the city due from that dangerous shootout between the police and Colonel Sanders 'goons.

"Hey….. Wait a minute did you say another hippie infestation, mayor?" Skeeter replied which he raise his brow at the mayor's startling statement.

"Yes… I did, Skeeter which hippies are showing up in town for one reason only to get high because it is legal here now?!" McDaniels commented back in a tone of annoyance and anxious mixed into her voice while sitting there.

"Whoa….Whoa…. Whoa….. Wait a damned minute, what is the problem with recreational use of pot which it is legal in the state now?!" Randy protested while he stood up from his seat which everyone just looks at him very funny and the mayor just sat there and rolling her eyes at him.

"I thought that federal law overrules the state law all time which pot is still illegal in the country?" Linda Stotch said in a great confused tone, as she looks at everybody's faces at that moment.

"Yes... Mrs. Stotch, it is still illegal at the federal level which all these years that I've told your children that drugs are bad even though we had passed this immature law to tell them to do drugs, m'kay?!" Mr. Mackey said.

"Let's see Marsh that pot makes you fucking stupid and raise crime rate sky- high to violent crimes and robbery which I don't want in this town at all?!" McDaniels said in a very scornful tone while she looks at Marsh.

"Why Gawd… You guys are such buzz killer which I'm leaving now?!" Randy said while he was walking out which Mayor McDaniels was sighing heavily to herself with disbelief.

"Well, I see that another useless city council meeting had gone down the drain once again which I'll be in my office for the rest of the day to work on my paperwork?!" McDaniels said which she is pissed as she grabs her black Princeton Alumni mug to heads back to her office.

"Hey… Johnson, what wrong with her right now?" Gerald asked while the mayor's right-handed was getting his folder that was resting on the table where he was seated at.

"Well, she had been like this all morning after BarBrady and Yates had told her about the latest crime rate stats and arrests of hippies that are slowly going up are making her into a very complete nervous wreck right now?" Johnson commented in a very concerned voice on his boss and close friend whose stress level that gone through the roof with worry of hippies and troublemakers at all time high that are when BarBrady had overheard the conversation.

"Oh, no….. That I didn't mean to upset you, Martha?!" BarBrady said in a sad low tone voice as he had sneaked up to her office to see her.

Up in the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room which she was smoking a cigarette to calm her nerves down when BarBrady came walking on her at that moment.

"Goddamnit, George….You scared the hell out of me?!" McDaniels said in a panicky yell as she turned around to look at him which he scared her as he put his hand on her shoulder after he closes the door.

"Uh, geez whiz, Martha that I'm sorry for scaring you like that which yelling at me only hurts my feelings?!" BarBrady said as he back up on to the wall in fear and almost in tears which that is when she calm down when she looks at him and had decided to calm him down by stroking his hair and face .

"I'm sorry which I'm being a bitch to everybody that the news of hippies in town is making me into a complete wreck right now?!" McDaniels said which she was starting to cry as she was resting her head on his broad chest and he was hugging her for comfort which that is why she loves him and Johnson, because they shows their support through the good and bad times.

"Martha, it is okay that you're a strong woman?!" BarBrady said while he was stroking her back to get her calm down which it works.

"Thanks, George that I'm really needed that?!" McDaniels said which she kisses him on his right cheek for a reward, and walks back to her desk at that moment that is when Cartman came rushing into the room while the security guard and Johnson tried to stop from entering the room but failed big time." Oh, crap….. Not you again, you little punk….So, you've two minutes to state your case starting now?!"

"Mayor McDaniels, we have a major problem in the town which it is fucking hippies are coming to town again for the reason of that state law that could lead to another hippie jam fest?! Cartman said in a frantic tone voice which he looks worry at the seated yet silent mayor.

"Kid, we know about those damned hippies that we are on it right now?!" McDaniels said as she looks at Cartman.

"Yeah sure, mayor just likes the last jam fest that you had signed for?!" Cartman protested his plea which he had remembers the last near disastrous jam fest that almost destroyed the town for her false hope to boost the town economy.

"Well, kid that I'm not old Mayor McDaniels, who used to sign everything with no regret or look at the other way anymore which she had died during that festival?!" McDaniels said while she was thinking back at that moment when she had pulled the trigger and fired which she had rose up just like a phoenix that was reborn from the ashes and embers.

"Really? That you're still a bitch, Mayor?! Cartman said which he was being a smart ass to her which she got pissed.

"Get out of my office now, you little punk!" McDaniels hollers out to show her disapproval toward him while she was looking at BarBrady then at Johnson.

"Mayor, I'll get him out of him as you wished?!" Johnson replied while he came around her desk, and grabs him by his collar of his coat to drag him out.

"Gawd damnit... This shit again which it is really nice to fuck us all once again, mayor!" Cartman screams back into the room while Johnson was trying to get him free from the doorway which he was holding on to for his dear life.

"God...I'm fucking hate that little bastard with a passion?!" McDaniels said to herself as she continues to write stuff down at that moment.

To Be Continued

Author's note: The name is a pun for Medicinal Fried Chicken which it is based on a actual news story in Colorado where Girls Scouts selling cookies at pot clinic and mocks of the new state law. Plus it mixes Medicinal Fried Chicken and Die Hippie, Die along with multi side stories plots.


	2. Another Crazy Obsession

**Chapter 2: Another Crazy Obsession **

Later that very same night, back in the downtown area at Skeeter's Bar and Cocktails where the back room which there is a small gathering of guys was sitting at a large circular poker table which it was covered with pretzels, money, peanuts, burned out cigar buds and assorted colorful poker chips that the guys were there which they're playing a Friday Night Poker Tournament for 10, 000 dollars award. Which they are having a very good after having slammed a couple of beer down and smoking cigars for a while, and talking about guys stuff right now which it has leads to a very awkward conversation about the recreation use of pot law.

"Geez…. What the hell is wrong with the city officials right now which they've a major bug up in their asses to opposes this apparent awesome state law to gets high legally guys?!" Randy said, while he was holding his beer bottle in his left hand which he is little drunk as he spoke and tried to balance himself with the chair.

"Randy, you know that her overdramatic highness will not give into its acceptance of this brand law at all, because her stubbornness always gets her way all time?!" Skeeter replied in a very drunk tone voice while he was holding a cigar in his left hand.

"I just think that the mayor doesn't wants another repeats what happened with that last law with medicinal pot use that brings illegal black markets into town that caused a deadly shootout between police and fried chicken black market sellers, or another hippie jam fest that had caused so much problems with the first one?!" Gerald said, while he has his lit cigar struck between his teeth.

"That life is not fair at all which that I feels like a little kid again?"?!" Randy cries out in loud protest which he slams his left fist down very hard on the table at that moment.

"Hey…..I'm got an idea let's protest the mayor's stance against recreational use of pot tomorrow morning?!" Nelson said which he was looking at his playing cards very closely.

"Hell yeah, let's do it then, brah which I'm down with it?!" Randy replied with a very cheerful yet drunken looking face which Nelson had sparked something within him when he had spoken that line out loud.

"Well then, we better starting for home to get up early to rabble at city hall in the morning?!" Jimbo said while he stood next to his buddy, Ned who was taking quick drink of his beer for the last time.

"Why the hell did I'm open my mouth to be the voice of reason for nothing?!" Gerald whispered to himself in defeat which he kind of support the mayor's decision plus he is a lawyer which it is still goes against the federal law too.

Meanwhile at that same time….Cut to the McDaniels' Residence inside the master bedroom where BarBrady was laying in bed which he was watching his favorite guilty pleasure Game of Thrones on the midsized flat screen TV that hangs on the wall in front of him that is when Mayor McDaniels came walking out of the master bathroom in her pjs, after she took a nice and hot long relaxing bath with a traced of lavender into it to help her to calm down from another stress filled day that she had today which she lumps into bed and cuddled up next to him where he had notices her at that moment.

"So, George, I see that you are watching your dirty pleasure right now?!" McDaniels said as she puts her head on his left broad shoulder which he puts his arm around her waist and gently pulls her close to him."That I'm take that Game of Thrones is turning you on again?!"

"Oh, yes…. it is mi lady McDaniels?!" BarBrady said while he was laying his head on her stomach which she was laying there on the bed and gently stroking her fingers in his sepia hair in a passionate way which she grabs him by the shirt to pull him up by her face where she kisses him on the lips that led to them making out with each other, but duty comes first before love when BarBrady's work cell begins to ring that they looks at the phone that was sitting on the night stand. "Oh, camel poo…. What Yates wants now to have ruined our fun right now?" That is when he answers his cell which she sat there looking pissed at that moment."Hello? Oh, Aright then…. Give me a give a few minutes to get there which I'm at home right now?!" That is when he got off from his phone to get dressed in his uniform back on to leave then he stopped all sudden."Why the helk I'm going out to a call for snatch and run robbery at the local gas station that they've stolen a bunch of chips and assorted snacks items from the selves?"

"BarBrady, I'll give you two guesses on possible subjects for your case?!" McDaniels said while she was sitting on the bed as he was putting his holster belt back on and place his cap back on his head.

"Do you mean Ants, Martha?" BarBrady said while the mayor rolls her eyes for his own stupidity and sighs heavily in disappointment at him at that moment.

"No, George….. That I wasn't thinking about that for possible subjects which I was leading you to be a bunch of stoners for Christ' sake?! McDaniels said in a very annoyed sounding tone as she looks at her own common law husband with that infamous mad look of hers which she lays back down in bed and grabs her kindle fire pad to read one of her e books which the collections that she has on there is mostly made up of romantic, erotica and some horror and mystery that she knows that he don't be back until very late."There is goes my romantic evening again, no thanks to Yates with your incompetence?!"

Xxx

The following morning ….. Cut to Towelie's house where the boys came walking through the doorway which the house was in great disarray that Towelie was back on pot once again after the state had voted the recreational use of pot into law, and his wife had left him again with their child which she doesn't wants to exposes her young son to this type of behavior that he was laying on the sofa and high as a kite right now.

"Ugh…Gawd damnit…. Towelie that you're doing well, but I see you had falls off the wagon again you fucking son of bitch!" Cartman screams out in protest which the boys looks pissed at him which their help to get him cleaned had failed big time on them.

"Uh, shut up you fatso which you're not my father on how I'm run my life, and why don't go suck on more Twinkies!" Towelie said in a very scornful tone voice which his bloodshot eyes was narrowed with disgust while he was looking at the heavily plump little boy.

"Aye… I'm not fat that I'm big- boned you son of bitch, at least I don't get high like you fucking pot smoking hippie!" Cartman had quickly shots back with his own set of insults toward the stoned out of his mind towel was standing there before him.

"Oh, do I hear Porky, The Pig talking over there right now?! Towelie said which it pissed him off while the other boys are trying so hard to laugh at Cartman which it is true espeaciality Kyle.

"You don't make me turn on my v- chip on to use it on you, brah?!" Cartman roars back while he was gritting his teeth like a rabid dog right now.

"Go shove a candy bar down your throat fatso!" Towelie said in a very mocking smile.

"Screw you guys, I'm coming home to fight hippies instead of dealing with this useless stoner!" Cartman said while he was stomping out of there to head back for home to changes into his hippie hunting gear.

"Oh, my God….. That was fucking funny as hell?!" Kyle said while he was lying on the floor laughing his ass off from Cartman's latest misfortune right now.

"Kyle, are you okay?!" Stan asked which he looks at his best friend whose face was beat red from the laughing attack that he was having at the moment.

"Man, Kyle is enjoying this too much." Kenny said which he was mumbling out loud at Stan while he was standing there.

Meanwhile at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was sitting there doing some paperwork right now while Johnson was standing next to her side as they both looks over the paperwork when all sudden her office's intercom begins to crackles to life at moment which it was her personal secretary to alerts her about a small group wanting to see her about something very urgent.

"Ummm… Excuse me, madam Mayor that there are a group of people wants to see you about something very urgent right now?!" Mrs. Cunningham spoke from the intercom speaker which the mayor just sat there in silent that she was silently wondering what they are rabbling now?

"Meh… Sent them in, Mrs. Cunningham?!" McDaniels said which she isn't amused at all, but she'll hear them out on their case that is when she saw Randy and his group came walking in which it soured on her part."So, are we rabbling about now, gentlemen?!'

"Mayor, we are here to get you to change your stance against the use of recreational use of pot?!" Randy said while he puts his hands on her desk which she just looks at him very funny and sighs heavily for this foolish act.

"Marsh, you got to be fucking serious right now?!" McDaniels said while she was straightening her reading glasses up and Johnson just stood there looking very dumbfounded right now. "I'm sorry, but I'm not supporting it which it could lead to criminal activity in town which it is my concern that I'm want this town to be a compassionate and clean community, not a stoner paradise or a criminal hub?!"

"Gawd…. You don't see that it'll bring the tourists to our town, mayor?!" Randy said while he was looking at the unmoved mayor just sat there in dead of the eye which she was rolling her eyes at him and his group.

"Marsh, you got to be kidding me right now, do you remembered the terrible hippie jam fest that we had a few years ago." McDaniels asked with concern that filled in her voice.

"Yeah… But why we are so against it, mayor?!" Randy said which he looks very confused at her at that moment.

"That horrible mistake that I've made a long ago which I'm almost had lost my life from it that I was given a second chance to live and take anything with caution now?!" McDaniels said while she was looking out of her main office window that overlooks all of South Park.

"Mayor, what the hell are you talking about right now?!" Randy said which the mayor quickly turned around to look at him very funny.

"Marsh, at this moment that we're done with this conversation, just get out of my office now which I've a lot of paperwork to do right now?!" McDaniels said while she was making the "whatever" motion with her left hand at them to get them scattered from her office.

"Well, mayor ….. That we're not getting our way with you that we are going to protest your decision then?!" Randy said while he was walking out with the other men which she just shook her head for this nonsense and look at Johnson at that moment.

"For God's sake…. That those five minutes that I don't be getting back at all, Johnson?!" McDaniels said as she lends in her chair which she looks very distressed right now."That I'm needs BarBrady right now?!"

"Mayor, I think that you did an awesome job to stand on your decision." Johnson commented on her stance against the law at that moment which it made feels her a lot better with his comment.

"Why thanks you, Johnson for the positive feedback?!" McDaniels said along with a smile that had formed on her thin red ruby colored lips as she looks at him. "That I'm can tell this is going to be another very long day again?!"

_To Be Continued _

_Author's note: I tried to do a different style which I didn't like it at all, but centering is my signature style to give my creative identity since day one which I won't change it at all._


	3. A Drum Circle… Oh, My!

**Chapter 3: A Drum Circle… Oh, My!**

Later that very same day in the downtown area at Chef Jerome McElroy Memorial Park on the basketball court which the boys are walking up to the court minus Cartman that they are going to play a game of basketball with Craig and those guys which all sudden they all stops in their tracks after they quickly noticing a small group of giggling stoner hippies who are sitting there in a circle and beating their drums, and along with getting high on pot right now.

"Argh…. Goddamnit, we goes again with hippies you guys?!" Stan said while he was nosebridgepinching himself with worry when he saw the hippies sitting there at that moment.

"Ugh…. Son of bitch!" Kenny angrily mumbles out loud to show his disapproval.

"What? Them again! Kyle replied in a very shocked voice as he let his ball dropped down next to him which all sudden you can see white foam came shooting out of nowhere that it scares the shit out of them.

"Aw, what the hell is this, brah?" Male hippie one with the long blond stringy hair that hung down his shoulder and dressed in bright colors while Cartman was standing there with a big can of bear mace in his left hand and in his orange hazard mat jump suit.

"Get the fuck of my town now, you fucking hippies!" Cartman yelled out loud when he pulls his night stick that he had kept from his ride along with Officer/Chief BarBrady a few months ago which his menacing presence appears the shit out of the hippies which they had left in a dead hurry and left their drums behind .

"Just wow?!" Craig sarcastically said while he just stood there with his frenemies and friends while Cartman continues his crusade against the hippies.

"Not cool at all, man!" Male hippie two said as he was running away from the pursing Cartman who has his night stick in his air.

"Hey, man…..This is a free country which you can't tell us on where we can stay or visit?!" The older male hippie with messy long salt and pepper hair which he came up to Cartman who pulled his large can of bear mace out and spray him down with it. "Argh…My eyes, it hurts really badly right now?!"

"What I'm did say, you fucking stupid ass hippie?!" Cartman screams his stance against out loud which it had made the hippies ran off from the scene at the moment. "Well, you guys here is the basketball court back for normal use, and free of those damned smelly and lazy ass hippies now?!"

"Hey, Cartman….Where the hell are you going right now?!" Token asked which Cartman had stopped in his tracks to look at them for a quick second before he left the area.

"To chase more hippies out-of-town right now, what do you think, Token?!" Cartman said in a great annoyance while the rest of the boys just stood there in silence, and shrugs their shoulders at Cartman to tell them that they don't care at all.

"Oh, fuck this that I'm going to do some boobs watching?" Kenny loudly cheerful mumbling when he starts to walks away.

"Hey, Kenny…. Wait up for me which I hoping to get to take a look at older women and young twenty- something stupid bitches' tits too?!" Clyde replied which he had follows Kenny at that moment.

"That I'm take it that there is a no basketball game at all?" Craig said while he looks at the remaining boys who were still there.

"Uh, damn it…. You guys you knows that both Kenny and Clyde loves their boobs watch?!" Token said.

"Duh?" The boys said in annoyance and looking very bored too, then they've decides to walk away.

"So, you guys wants to go to the Sizzler's for lunch then?" Craig asked.

"Argh….. I'm need coffee right now?!" Tweek yelled out loud while he shakes very violently, due to his coffee withdrawal right now.

"What the hell that maybe we should look for Clyde and Kenny that they wants something to eat?" Stan said.

"And what about fat ass should we invites him out to lunch too?!"Craig added.

"Oh, fuck fat ass which he is out hunting hippies right now that I'm going to enjoy the peace without his anti-Semitic mouth for once?!" Kyle angrily added as he looks at Craig at that moment.

Cut to the Marsh Residence which out in the kitchen where Sharon was sitting at the kitchen doing the family's finances right now when a slightly annoyed Randy was pacing back and forth from there to the living room which his pacing back and forth was messing her with the checkbook right now.

"Gawd Damnit, Sharon that life is not fair at all which I'm actually enjoying this awesome law of getting high legally that almost everyone is against it?!" Randy cries out loud in great protest.

"Randall Steven Marsh that I've a enough with you and your ranting about that stupid law?!" Sharon said in an angry tone voice.

"Oh, C'mon, Sharon!" Randy said which he was acting like an overgrown man-child who is not getting his way at all right now.

"That is it that I'll be down at Liane's with the other mothers for some coffee?!" Sharon said before she storms out of the house.

"Yeah right that I'm bet you that you'll be down there having coffee and gossip, and I'm better gets downtown right now." Randy angrily grumbled under his breathe.

xxxx

Later on that very same day which it was very late at night …..Cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was still in the building that she was putting finish touches on her paperwork that is when Johnson came rushing in there that he has some disturbing news to break to her at that moment.

"Johnson, what is wrong now?" McDaniels said which she looks very concerned at her longtime best friend and right-handed man right now.

"Well, mayor that someone wants to set vending machines that will be filled with pot up inside our parks, and wants to have a vending permit here?!" Johnson said while he looks over the application form which he knows that doesn't pleases her at all right now.

"What? You got to be fucking kidding me right now, Johnson?!" McDaniels said which her voice sounds so icy that filled with great disgust. "Just put the rejection stamp on it which I'm not signing it at all?!"

"Yes, Madam that I'm on it right now?!" Johnson replied which he was following his boss' orders which McDaniels sat back in her chair looking very pissed right now. But that is when Randy Marsh was standing there looking at the mayor which his eyes was narrowed with great disgust for her and her stance against this law.

"Oh, it is you again, so why are you here to hounding me about supporting that stupid ass law which I'm not changing my stance against this law, Marsh?!" McDaniels answered rather quickly which the tone of her voice was filled with anger and very determined to uphold her stance against his views.

"Geez, Mayor that you are becoming like my wife right now?!" Randy said which the mayor rolls her eyes for his stupidity at that moment.

"Seriously, Marsh….. That you'd gone mad with this stupid ass law which I've important things to do around here, instead of listening to your babbling?!" McDaniels said while she has her arms folded up by her chest and giving him a clear dark glare that had formed on her youthful looking face while she was remained seated in her fancy executive chair.

"That you're being very hardheaded right now, mayor?!" Randy shot his protest back at her which she was motioning her left hand with a "whatever motion that she don't care to what he think about her at all right now.

"So, what that I'm being a hard ass which I'm doing this to protect South Park from becoming another hippie infestation hotspot or a stoner paradise, Marsh?!" McDaniels said while she was glowering at him, and she had put her nail filer out to do her nails which she was completely bored with his childish game right now. "Well, Marsh that I'm take it that your argument is still invalid which I've won this round of this debate?"

"Wait a Gawd damned minute, mayor that I'll challenge you to a public debate about the recreation pot law?! Randy said which he was daring the mayor to do a public debate in front of the whole town which both Johnson and the mayor just sat there and looking at each other very funny at that moment.

"A Public Debate!" Where a city staffer begins to shout out loud when he overheard the argument outside of her office.

"Fine…. It is on then, Marsh?!" McDaniels said while Randy was walking out of her office which she was shaking her head with disbelief after he had step out of the office. "What the fuck had just happened a few minutes ago?!"

"That Mr. Marsh was being overdramatic again, mayor?!" Johnson said while he stood next to his best friend who was still seated at her desk.

"That I'll show them that this law is stupid to begins in the first place, Johnson, set the debate up at the community center on Thursday?!" McDaniels said when she walks around her desk to the front, and begins to pace back and forth to calm her down which she had grabbed her stress ball that wasn't helping at all. "Why the hell I'm had brought this piece of crap which it is not working for me at all?" That she had thrown the rubber orange-colored ball across the room at that moment that is when BarBrady came walking in there which she got an idea. "Hey, George that you wants to go home to have some fun right now?!"

"But, Martha that I'm still on the clock right now?" BarBrady said in a very confused tone voice as he looks at her very funny.

"Whatever, George…. Let's those idiots do their jobs for once without you running around which after all it is a direct order from your mayor now?!" McDaniels said which she has a very flirty look to her face which it have made him smile.

"Well, this is a lot better than spending alone all night long in my squad car with nothing to do?" BarBrady said which that is when Mayor McDaniels had grabbed him by the wrist, and led him out of the office which she was dragging him out.

"Bye, Johnson that we are going out for the rest of the night." McDaniels said while she grabs her big black leather purse from her desk and left with BarBrady for the rest of the night.

"Well, I'm better go home to see my wife?" Johnson said to himself while he was walking out of the room.

A half hour later up on a large hill that overlooks all of South Park dubbed as Lover's lane where both Mayor McDaniels and BarBrady were sitting on the hood of the squad car which they are looking up at the star filled skies that they are looking at the blood moon which it is a lunar eclipse that had settled over South Park which it was a perfect end to another crazy ass night in South Park.

"George, it is beautiful." McDaniels said while she puts her head on his left broad shoulder where he wrapped his left arm around her body with a blanket which there is nobody around there at all.

"Yes it is, Martha which it is a perfect postcard shot of our town for the tourist shop at the chamber of commences' gift shop." BarBrady said as she snuggled up next to him, but that is when his radio crackles to life which it was Yates which he had turned it off at that moment. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Yates that you guys can do stuff without me for once which I'm need some alone time with my wife for once?"

"BarBrady, where the-?" Yates' voice was going over the radio was being cut out by the turning the radio off at that very second which they went back to snuggling each other that pleases her big time for once.

"That is better which I wants some quiet time with my husband for once?!" McDaniels said.

"This is a true romantic moment, Martha?!" BarBrady replied.

"Oh, shut up, George, let enjoy the moment... okay then?!" McDaniels said which she puts her finger up to his mouth to quiet him down.

To Be Continued

_Author's note: I'm sorry that I'm didn't do this that laptop had died on me which it was in the shop getting fixed which all of my stuff were on there. That I've to restart it again._


	4. The Case of the Snatch and Runners

**Chapter 4: The Case of the Snatch and Runners **

The next following morning cut to the Marshes inside Stan's bedroom which Randy was hounding his son and his friends who were staying overnight for a sleepover to help him out with his debate against Mayor McDaniels, who is a well-trained debater since the third grade in a few days that the boys are being unwilling to help out at all after they had seen him smoking a joint a half hour ago.

"Oh, c'mon on, Stanley and boys that I'm need your help to defeat that bitch mayor of ours in that upcoming debate?!" Randy said as he angrily paces back and forth in his white brief underwear which he is acting like a big baby that made Stan was nosebridgepinching at his own father 's childish behavior which they wanted to leave at that moment.

"Let's go guys which we've a lot of things to do today?!" Stan said as he walks away with his friends to get away from his own crazed father right now.

"Damn it…..S-Stanley that I'm your father that you have to do what I've to tell you that I'm wish that Jaden Smith was my son!" Randy yells out loud which he was angrily stomping around the room loudly like a big baby right now.

"Oh, fuck off dad that I'm not Jaden Smith, so get over it now!" Stan replied as he disappeared from view at that moment.

"Oh, well goodbye, Mr. Marsh which we've a lot of stuff to do during our spring break?!" Butters said in his cheerful tone voice.

"Butters, shut the fuck up which he is being a dumbass again!" Stan clamors out loud as they were walking downstairs.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with your dad right now which he is reminding me about the cat pee scare and scandal with my dad?!" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, because he can get high on pot legally, due to that stupid ass law that the state voters had voted in?!" Stan replied while he was sighing heavily with grief.

"Shut up, dad which I'm trying to watch fucking teen mom right now that I hate this family!" Shelly screams at her dad which her fists were clenched at her sides.

"Ugh….Gawd damned it that I'm so screwed in that upcoming debate!" Randy screams out loud which he was gently pulling his jet black hair with his hands.

Meanwhile in town which something is up in the air right now, cut to South Park Police Station, in the basement at the shooting range where Sgt. Yates had called a meeting with his squad and BarBrady.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen that we need to solves these crimes before our lovely demanding lady mayor will be breathing on your backs again by pressuring us to solve it?!" Yates said which he was wearing his safety glasses and a pair oversized orange-colored ear muffs while his squad had stopped shooting their targets, and when BarBrady had come downstairs wearing his ear plugs at that moment.

"Like what this time, sarge?" Officer Foley said.

"Damn it, Foley that I'm getting to it….. Which it is about the latest crime spree that someone or a group is going around town to pull off multiples snatch and run robberies in the local convenience stores overnight which they've snatched a massive quantities of assorted chips and snacks up from the stores' racks last night?!" Yates said which he looks rather annoyed right now.

"I've an idea for possible subjects, sarge which this town-wide heist was pulled off by those sky as a kite stoner or stoners who uses the law as an excuse to get high legally." Harris added.

"Give Detective Harris, a cookie for making that best sarcastic yet true comment ever?!" Officer Alexander McDaniels said while he was placing a brand new full clip into his hand pistol. Which all sudden BarBrady's cell phone begins to ring and Officer McDaniels looks at his old man at that moment? "Like guess it is my mom….sir?"

"Why yes, it is your mother, Officer McDaniels?!" BarBrady said as he had accepts the call which he had answered it. "Uh, hello….Yes, Mayor that I'll be there in a few minutes with those stats and reports that you're asking for to use it as your answers in the debate."

"Ha-ha….That I see you in the line of fire with her right now, sir?!" Yates said in a low whispering voice to the other officers which BarBrady looks over his shoulder to get them a clear dirty look as he went upstairs which someone was making leather whip noises at that moment.

"Damn, she has him wrapped around her finger like a little bitch?!" Officer Carlson added.

"That he is totally pussy whipped by her?!" Harris said along with their laughing, and they have a very big smiles had formed on their faces.

"Hey…. Where the hell is the rookie at right now?" Officer McDaniels asked.

"That the rookie has something dumb planned right now?!" Officer Kennedy replied.

"Who knows at all around here anymore?" Officer Brown added.

"So, you guys quits your Goddamned bitching which we've a briefing to do and finish right now!" Yates said after he took a heavy inhale from his cigarette.

"Yes, sir!" all of the officers said in a unison at that moment.

Xxx

A few minutes later….. Cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which she was seated at her desk writing her answers down on a piece of paper and eating a cup of oatmeal to go for breakfast when Johnson came running in there which he has a piece of paper which it was a permit that he has a very frantic look to his face that she had look up from her work with a very concerned look on her face when she waits for BarBrady to show up.

"Johnson, Oh, what is wrong now?" McDaniels said which she raises her brows as he pants wildly and puts the permit paper in front of her, and she was wearing her gold wired framed reading glasses at that moment.

"Mayor, you need to take a look at this right now?!" Johnson said which she grabs the paper from his hand, and she had taken a quick look at it which her eyes widen after she took a look at it.

"Ugh…. Son of a bitch, you got to be kidding me that those assholes now wants a 4/20 festival here in South Park on April 20 th which it is big no that it'll turns into another disastrous jam fest festival again that they think I'm stupid which I've turned them down for once already?!" McDaniels said which she was rolling her eyes at this whole thing. "That I'm starting to think that this law is becoming an excuse for people from all over the country to come here to get high legally?!"

"Mayor, you must fight to keep South Park as a semi- peaceful small mountain town not as a stoner paradise?!" Johnson replied which he was cheering her up to be strong for the people." Johnson advised her that he has his hand on her shoulder to comfort his best friend right now. That is when BarBrady came walking in the door which he knows something is wrong when he saw her worry looking face at that moment.

"Martha, what wrong which I'm can tell it in your face?!" BarBrady loudly states in his loud annoying tone voice which the mayor just looks at him very funny.

"Everything is fine, George which everything is under control?!" McDaniels said after she had composed herself while she was rubbing her forehead that she was a nervous wreck, and but BarBrady had decides to pushes her further to answer him right now.

"Oh, come on, Martha that you are lying to me which I can see it in your face that something is bothering you right now?!" BarBrady said which she had held out a heavy sigh and she put her left palm of her hand on her left cheek at that second as he stands at the left side of her desk.

"Can I'm get a normal day to govern this town without anything weird or stupid for once?!" McDaniels said which she looks very defeated right now after she had sighed heavily for disgust right now. All sudden Randy Marsh came through the door which the mayor just sat there looking very annoyed right now. "Oh, what is it now, Marsh that you're here to tell me about how pot is great which I'm not listening to you anymore that I've more problems to deal with in this town."

"Why Gawd, you people are getting annoying as hell that you guys are a bunch of sore losers which your stance against this law right now?!" Randy said which his eyes narrowed with great disgust for her right now.

"Marsh, well, I'm sorry being a sore loser for spoiling your dumb ass fun…. Oh, wait that I'm not sorry at all?!" McDaniels said which she was giving him a death glare as she lends back in her chair with her hands clasped together.

"What ? You got to be kidding me right now, mayor?!" Randy said while he was raising his arms just like a crazy guy right now.

"That is it, that I've an enough with this bull crap….. Security!" McDaniels screams out loud which she had slammed her left fist down on her desk very hard.

"Gawd, I'm leaving right now you damned drama queen…. Geez!" Randy said while he was walking out of the room which the mayor just rolls her eyes at his childish behavior.

"For Christ's sake….. This whole thing is getting out of hand which I'm can't stand it anymore right now?!" McDaniels said which she was thinking about having a cigarette right now, but she had resisted the urge that was brought up by her growing stress that she is having all week-long which she had made a promise to her family, but her day is getting much worse when she saw those bratty kids came walking into the room which they have something to tell her at that moment. "Oh, it is you four which you wants now?!"

"Mayor, that we can help you to ban that pot law in South Park for good?!" Cartman said which she sat up from her little desk palm that she just had done a few minutes ago.

"Kids, you do have a plan to stop that law in its tracks for good and once for all?!" McDaniels replied which she looks very concerned yet not pleased at all.

"Mayor, that we knows that my dad is giving you a very hard time to accept the new law." Stan added.

"Duh, do you think kids that your father is driving me insane right now?!" McDaniels said which she had raise her brows at them.

"That we are going to help you out to win that debate against Stan's dad with the help of Mr. Mackey and the South Park Police force?!" Kyle replied.

"We are-?" BarBrady said which McDaniels had nudged him to shut up at that moment.

"That we can use the police's stats on the crime and Mr. Mackey's before and after photos of organs from drug use?" Stan said.

"Uh, EW….Those disgusting photos again?!" Kenny sickly mumbles out loud.

"Plus we can use that hippie jam fest and that police shootout during KFC was banned in town." Cartman said which all three of the city officials just stood there looking at each other which they had nodded to each other that she had decides to let them help out on one rule that they should be on their best good behavior or the deal is off .

"Fine that I'll let you kids help me out with this debate on one condition which I've no time to deal with your bull crap right now , are we cleared?!" McDaniels said while she was giving them a clear dirty look.

"Yes madam, we will be on our best behavior." All of the four boys said in a unison at that moment.

"Good!" McDaniels said when she turned to seated herself down at her desk once again.

_To Be Continued _


	5. The Great Sky- High Club

**Chapter 5: The Great Sky- High Club**

Later on that very day which it was late afternoon that channel News 4 was doing a live news report poll on legalization of the pot which it is a 50/50 spit among the townsfolk who opposes the law or supports it. That Niles Lawson was there and report on the fast growing developing news story that is happening in the area which he was interviewing Randy Marsh which one side of him was stoners and hippies who supports the legalization and the other side who opposes it that Mr. Mackey is spearheading the counter protest against the law which he is supporting the mayor's decision along with the mothers and the teachers along with Principal Victoria that Mr. Garrison is unwilling being there, because he was forced to being there by Victoria and Mackey's orders right now.

"Well, Mr. Marsh that you are a city council member which you are opposing the mayor's order to keep the recreational use of Pot in South Park as illegal in the opposition of State of Colorado's passing of recreational use of pot from this past election." Niles Lawson said while he was holding his microphone up by Randy which all sudden Mackey came up to them.

"Mr. Marsh, are you insane which you are telling your kids that is okay to get high from drugs that I've told them all these years that drugs is bad for them, mmmkay!" Mackey angrily grumbles out loud which he has his fists clenched at his sides and his thinning black hair was in a great disarray right now.

"Oh, you just shut up about your drugs is bad talk, Mackey which we don't care about your opinion, Gawd?!" Randy said in a very sarcastic tone voice which his comment has pisses Mackey off big time at that moment.

"Well, Randy that Mayor McDaniels is not Mayor Rob Ford of Toronto who uses his powers to do drugs, mmmkay?!" Mackey shot back at him.

"Wow… Randy I'm think that he got you there?!" Stuart said.

"Randy, that you are out of control right now?!" Sharon said which she looks pissed at him.

"Oh, come on, Sharon that is awesome right now?!" Randy said.

Meanwhile at the same time in the mayor's office which the boys are there that the large flat screened TV that was mounted on the wall which it was on that the news is on right now that they had noticed the argument with Stan's dad and Mr. Emmett Mackey that was being broadcasted live on air at that moment.

"Ugh…. Son of bitch, dad that whole argument that you're having with Mackey is the reason why that the mayor wants to keep recreational use of pot illegally in South Park for that stupid ass behavior here there." Stan said while he was facepalming himself from the embarrassment that he was witnessing on the TV right now.

"That I'm take it that Stan's dad had went on a smoke out binge with those damned smelly hippies last night?!" Cartman said which he looks very concerned right now.

"Hey, you guys…. Where the hell is Mayor McDaniels at right now?!" Kyle asked which he had noticed that Mayor McDaniels is missing from her office right now.

"That she is could be somewhere in the building right now you guys?!" Kenny loudly mumbles as he looks at his friends which they've notices Wendy and Pete who was busy with flipping his long red/black dyed fringe out of his eyes.

"Wendy and Pete, what the hell you guys are doing here which we are busy right now?" Stan asked which he looks very shocked when he saw them standing there.

"Well, we are here to help you guys out to get the mayor to win the debate?!" Wendy said while she was giving Stan her flirty eyes which he was falling for it right now. "Stan, you know you guys need our help?!"

"Oh, no, that we are losing him right now?!" Kyle said while he was looking at Stan, who was wearing a very big smile on his face at that moment.

"Hey, you guys, where is the hell is my aunt right now?!" Pete asked while he was flicking his fringe out of his eyes once again.

"Dude, we don't know where your aunt had disappeared to for a half hour?" Kenny loudly mumbles while he was shrugging his shoulders at him which Pete had raise his brows at them.

"Goddamnit, Aunt Mary?" Pete said in a great annoyance and that is when Butters came back into the room which he looks pissed when he saw Wendy.

"What the helk that she is doing here, fellas?!" Butters angrily demanded as he looks scornfully at Wendy that he is still pissed with Wendy because she called Kim Kardashian, a hobbit?!

"Goddamnit, Butters that you are still pissed over the hobbit gate?!" Stan replied while he had buries his face into the palm of his hand once again.

"Duh, I am still angry which I've a copy of that issue of Vogue Magazine with Kim and Kanye that I'm thinking that Wendy is still thinking that her body is photo shopped right now." Butters said.

"Wow, Butters that Kim Kardashian and her douchebag betrothed had taken that cover from Kate Upton, who is hot with dat ass and tits of hers "Pure Michigan hotness" that I'm say?" Kenny cheerfully mumbles along with sleazy laughter. "What, dude?" Stan said which he has a very puzzled look on his childish and innocent looking face as he looks at Kenny.

"Butters, you are truly completely disillusioned to the truth?!" Wendy angrily shots back. "Maybe we should get the mayor's take on this issue?!"

"Wendy, my aunt will not give a shit about that media loving shrank at all which she has a big problem to deal with right now." Pete replied which he raises his eyes at her.

Ummm… Actually, Pete that I'm wanted a strong career woman who worked their up from the bottom instead being on a reality TV Show, or having a sex video to get where they are today." Wendy said.

"Gawd Damnit, Butters why the hell that we are still talking about that media loving shrank and her douchebag betrothed?!" Cartman screeched out loudly.

"Hey, you guys that we needs to be on our best behavior right now?!" Kyle added. "I'm mean before McDaniels gets back in here at any minute you guys?!" Which Pete just stood there and rolling his eyes at them and their bitching right now.

Xxx

That we are about to find the current missing mayor in action, Mayor McDaniels which that she had came out of the basement's back up record room that she was making herself looks more presentable after making out with BarBrady, who was fixing his shirt and stuffing it in his pants and his holster belt up to help her out to get her mind off for a bit from that whole recreational pot use fiasco and had some alone time with each other.

"Well then, I'm better get back upstairs to my office to check on those little brats?!" McDaniels said while she was straightening her medal pin and blouse's collar along with her hair that was all messed up right now.

"I'm better get back to my office to minds the station, before Yates calls me nonstop on my cell because some of our officers at that protests right now?!" BarBrady said as he walks away which she stood there and looks helplessly for him at that moment.

"Oh, boy this is bad than I've ever imagined right now?!" McDaniels said while she sighed very heavily which all sudden her cell phone begins to ring right now. "Hello, Yes, Mrs. Marsh which I'm know that your husband had gone in the deep end with this whole foolish recreational pot law…. Wait a minute, did you say that you're giving our support to me instead of your husband."

Back in the downtown area in the town square which the protest is getting out of line that all of the police force were there doing crowd control, inside the police mobile command center where Sgt. Yates and Dawson was overseeing the operation which that is when BarBrady had arrived on the scene at that moment.

"Yates, what the helk is going down here right now?!" BarBrady said which the daywalker police sergeant quickly turned around to look at him with a great concern.

"Sir, which we've a large group of fucking dirty smelly and pot loving hippies came into town from Univ. of Colorado- Boulder had just showed up a half hour ago." Yates said.

"Oh, camel poop… Martha is going to be mad as a rattlesnake when she finds out about this." BarBrady said.

"Oh, this is great that it is all we needed another damn hippie jam festival?!" McDaniels hollers her protest out loud when she saw the massive crowd which Johnson was with her."Johnson, just calls Freddy to tell him to get Eric Cartman now?!"

"Oh, mayor why you are asking for the fat kid that I may ask?!" Yates said which he looks very dumbfounded as he looks at her.

"Yates, it is simple that little fat brat had saved South Park from the last hippie invasion, and hippies are the plague?!" McDaniels replied which she is taking charge of this situation right now.

"Yes, madam I'm on it right now?!" Johnson said which he was on his cell phone calling the other aide.

"Do you know why I'm wanted to keep pot illegal in South Park now?!" McDaniels added as she looks very livid and stands over the table that contained the map of South Park which most of the streets are blocked off by the heavy crowd right now while she was nervously pacing back and forth. "That I'm so using this as an example in my debate against Marsh?!

Which all sudden Freddy came in with Cartman and the other boys on the mayor's orders that the top city officials had quickly turned around to look at them at that moment?

"Kid, we need your help again to save South Park from another hippie infestation which they need to get out of South Park, so we can resumes some normalcy in this town once again?!" McDaniels angrily briefing them as she continues to pace back and forth that she had clenched her fists at her fists in front of them. "Which no thanks to your father who had kept it going, and he is out of control right now?" That she was looking at Stan with a dark glare.

"Ugh….Goddamnit, dad!" Stan was nosebridgepinching himself for his dad's bad behavior once again.

"But what are we going to use to get a rid of these son of bitches and make them leave town?!" Cartman said which he was silently wondering on what metal band to use on those damned hippies to get them to leave.

"Well, you kids better find something to use to get a rid of them?" McDaniels whimper in fury which her eyes narrowed with great disgust as she turned around to heads toward the desk which she looks nervous as hell right now.

"Damn, you guys that someone has sand up their vagina right now?!" Cartman whispers to his friends which Kyle gives him a very dirty look.

"Oh, Goddamnit, Cartman that she is fucking stressed out right now?!" Kyle yells at him which he has points his finger at him.

"Oh, shit you guys that the daywalker Jew from Jersey is pissed again?!" Cartman said while he had lifted his hands in the air to pisses him off more.

"Oh, fuck you fat ass?!" Kyle replied which he gave him the finger and walks toward the table that the mayor was seated in a chair looking a complete nervous wreck at that moment.

"Come on you guys that we are going to see my dad to end this crazy ass nonsense?! Stan said which he needs to make everything right in South Park once again.

'What? That we have to deal with those damned hippies who are sitting on the streets getting high right now?!" Kenny begins to loudly mumble in great shock.

"Who the hell that Marsh thinks he is to think that I'm that fat sleazy pot smoking mayor from Toronto which I'm not at all?!" McDaniels protested to shows her very angry opinion at that moment.

"Ugh... Damnit that she is pissed big time right now?! Kyle said.

A few minutes later….In the town square that is when the boys came up to Randy at that moment which the sight is makes Cartman squirmed with hatred for the hippies had gathered in the area.

"Dad, please stop which you're acting like a fucking two years old and making the town in a hippie hang out once again." Stan asked which he looks very concerned for his father right now.

"No, Stanley... It is legal in the state to get high?!" Randy said.

"Well that I'm take it that this is not going to work with reasoning with him right now?!" Kyle added.

"Stan, your dad has truly lost his mind now?!" Cartman said as he looks at Stan with shock.

"Jesus Christ, this is getting out of hand right now!" Kenny angrily mumbles as he looks at the high crowd right now.

_To Be Continued _

_**Author's Note: Well, On to the writing of the final chapter to this story.**_


	6. Debate Wars: McDaniels vs Marsh

**Chapter 6: Debate Wars: McDaniels vs. Marsh **

The day have finally come which a debate will decides the fate of the recreational pot use law in South Park that was causing chaos among the townsfolk which there is gossip is going on in the town like a wild-fire that the whispers are saying that a couple of the other fourth graders from Mr. Bart's class had been caught by Mr. Mackey during their lunch and recess hour selling edible pot to their fellow classmates. That the disturbing news had reached Mayor McDaniels who was fearing this day to come if any of the kids gets their hands on pot and do stupid shit with it. Inside the mayor's office where a pissed off Mayor McDaniels was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room where her aides and some of the police force are there that includes BarBrady, Yates, Harris and Dawson along with the local P.T.A. which Randy Marsh is not among them at all.

"Mayor that this whole pot thing is getting out of the hand right now which some of our children are possibly using or selling pot to their fellow classmates?" Sheila Broflovski said while the mayor just looks at her after she had stopped in her tracks at that moment.

"This is what that I've been telling you people which this law was trouble from the beginning to begins with which it brings crime and pot smoking hippies to here once again?!" McDaniels said which her voice was filled with anger and annoyance. "The illegalization law will be in fact remained in effect in South Park , that Randy Marsh and those pot legalization idiotic supporters can kiss my ass?!"

"I think that she is ready for the debate to chew Marsh and those hippies apart right now?!" Yates whispered to his gray-haired young partner which he has his left hand up by his mouth and Harris nodded at him.

"Mayor, I'm greatly agreed with your decision to keep pot illegalization, mmmkay?!" Mackey added which Mr. Garrison just quietly rolled his eyes at him right now.

"This is getting out of hand right now which in town that is currently crawling with hippies right now?" Principal Victoria replied.

"How the hell that we are going to get a rid of these damned hippies that I may ask?" Mr. Garrison asked.

"That I've little Eric Cartman on the case to get a rid of those damned hippies just like the last hippie jam fest?" Mayor McDaniels replied.

Outside of the mayor's office which the boys, Pete and Wendy was seated in the sitting area that they're helping Cartman out to find a perfect metal CD to use which Officer McDaniels had dropped his two metal artists CDs filled booklets that from heavy metal to death metal off on the request of her mother.

"Dude, just play a Black metal or death metal album which it will scared the hell of them to make them leave South Park like Mayhem, Emperor, Burzum and Dark Throne, or any other bands?!" Pete said while he was flicking his long fringe out of his eyes.

"Gawd Damnit, Alex that you've a quite collection of metal bands in here?! Cartman said while he was going through the large booklet at that moment.

"Yo, kid just play Mayhem's Death Crush EP for the screams and growls that will scared them?!" Officer McDaniels said when he had stepped out of his mother's office that they're leaving for the community center at that moment.

"Why thank you, Officer McDaniels for the head banging suggestion?!" Cartman replied which he had grabbed the black/red cd that has the band logo on it out of the booklet sleeve. "Oh, come on you guys that we have some hippies to scare out-of-town right now."

A few minutes later out in the town which Cartman had connected his laptop to the town's sound system which he had played the whole album out loud that Maniac's death growls and screams filled the air at that moment which it is scaring the hell of the hippies right now.

"God, this music sounds so angry and cold?!" Hippie one screams in panic to another hippie that was standing next to him.

"Let's bail out on this whole angry scene now, brah?!" Hippie two said which all the hippies had scattered from the town's streets very fast, and that is when Father Maxi had come out of the church's door looked pissed right now.

"Oh, Good Lord, it is that devil's music that I'm hearing right now?!" Father Maxi said to himself that is when the music had stopped which the kids were heading for the community center.

Xxx

Meanwhile inside the community center upon the debate which Mayor McDaniels and Randy Marsh were seated on one side of the stage that Tom Thompson of News 4 was moderating the debate. That Mayor McDaniels was up first which she has come out swinging hard.

"Mayor McDaniels, what had causes you to oppose the Colorado's recreational pot law in the beginning?!" Tom Thompson asked,

"Citizens of South Park, the real reason that I've oppose this law from the beginning which we had worked so hard to build this community as a small compassionate and clean community had occasionally a spike of crime in once a great awhile, and faces multiple disasters but it is improved that we are strong, and I'm not wanted South Park to be a pothead stop to get high instead seeing the beauty of this town offered." McDaniels said while she was standing there with the mic in her left hand which all the crowd had leaped in the air cheer and clap.

"Wait a damned minute that you don't see the cash value of tourism is a gold mine, Mayor?!" Randy said after he had jumped up from his chair to confront the mayor which BarBrady had stepped between them.

"You're truly being a fucking idiot right now, Marsh?! McDaniels states in a venomous tone voice.

"Oh, okay you two keep this debate clean and family friendly, please?" BarBrady said which the mayor had given him a dark glare along with Marsh at that moment.

"In my view that this law is becoming a sick joke just like that medicinal pot that people abused it, and it will be criminal problems that take a look at Chicago, Detroit, Saginaw and Flint, Michigan, or other cities across the country which most of the crime problem is caused by drug dealers that fuels the violence there." McDaniels added after she had composed herself and fires back.

"That you're once again scapegoating the drug, mayor which it is the law of the state." Randy said in a very challenging tone.

"But Marsh that the federal law always overrules the state law?!" McDaniels said in a icy tone.

"Oooo...She does have a good point?!" Townsmanone said while he was looking at him who was nodding in agreement.

"Umm….Excuse me, madam mayor and Mr. Marsh that I've something to be heard right now?!" Doctor Gouache said came up running to the stage which he supported the mayor that he has something in his left hand which there was a tiny flash drive that the mayor is wondering what he is up right now.

"Well, Doctor you better states your case now for good reason to stop this debate in its tracks?!" McDaniels said which the doctor had put the flash drive into a laptop that is all of the photos of before and after drug users' organs which Stan looked very sick and vomited on Wendy's jacket after he had taken a couple glances at the screen.

"Eww…. Bark is gross, Stan!" Wendy screamed which she looked sick at Stan after he had went Mount St. Helens on her a few months ago.

"Ugh…Sorry, Wendy for that which you know that I hate biology?!" Stan said while he was wiping his face off.

"God, no which it reminds of Mr. Mackey had showed us in health's class?!" Kyle said while he was glancing away from the disturbed filled screen.

"See that I'm was right that drugs are bad, mmmkay?!" Mackey said when he jumps out of his chair which everyone just looks at him very funny.

"Yuck!" Kenny mumbles which he looks sick to his stomach too.

"Damn, Stan that you'd started a chain of reaction among the townsfolk right now." Cartman said along with a chuckle.

"Well, thank you Doctor Gouache for that disturbing presentation which it had indeed had proved my point that I'm didn't need your help at all?!" McDaniels said while she has a very nauseous look to her face which she was fighting it right now. "Oh, fuck this that whole thing is making everyone sick to their stomach that I'm one of them for God's sake?!"

"I'm agreed which you were right about the evils of the pot the whole time which I'm so sorry for making you looks bad during this whole thing, mayor?!" Randy said while he was clutching his own stomach at that moment.

"Fine, we are even….. Alright, everybody that the illegalization of recreational use of pot in South Park stands, let's go home now!" McDaniels said.

"Yay!" The townsfolk hollered with glee and joy while they all looks sick in their faces.

The End


End file.
